dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Edit Characters (Dynasty Warriors)
Edit mode characters is a feature that was introduced to the Dynasty Warriors series in Dynasty Warriors 4. Edit mode allows the player to create their own characters based on preset costumes and abilities. Voice Actors * David Berón - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Peter Doyle, Liam O'Brien, Grant George - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (English) * Kenji Nojima - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors 4 (Japanese) * Yuko Sumitomo - Female characters in Dynasty Warriors 4 (Japanese) * Karen Strassman, Laura Bailey, Erin Fitzgerald- Female characters in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires (English) * Dan Woren, Grant George, Eddie Frierson- Male characters in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires (English) * ? * ? * Kenji Nojima, Kouji Haramaki, Hiroaki Miura - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends (Japanese) * Rumi Kasahara, Chizu Yonemoto, Rika Komatsu - Female characters in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends (Japanese) * Shunzō Miyasaka, Kei Murakami, Kouji Haramaki, Hiroaki Miura, Hideo Ishikawa, Takahiro Fujimoto, Keiichiro Yamamoto, Kōhei Fukuhara - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires (Japanese) * Umeka Shōji, Rika Komatsu, Akemi Satō, Yuko Sumitomo, Junko Shimakata, Rumi Kasahara, Emi Uwagawa - Female characters in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires (Japanese) * Shunzo Miyasaka, Junichi Miyake, Ichitaro Ai, Keiichiro Yamamoto, Hiromu Miyazaki - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors Next (Japanese) * Rumi Kasahara, Miku Yoshikawa, Rika Komatsu, Ai Nonaka, Emi Uwagawa - Female characters in Dynasty Warriors Next (Japanese) * Shunzō Miyasaka, Junichi Miyake, Kouji Haramaki, Nobunaga Shimazaki, Hiromu Miyazaki, Keiichiro Yamamoto, Nobutoshi Canna, Ichitaro Ai, Kenji Akabane - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires (Japanese) * Miku Yoshikawa, Akemi Kanda, Rika Komatsu, Emi Uwagawa, Chizu Yonemoto, Yuko Sumitomo, Rumi Kasahara, Junko Noda, Ai Nonaka, Ayaka Maeda - Female characters in Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires (Japanese) * Tasuku Hatanaka, Nobuyori Sagara, Kousuke Takaguchi, Masayoshi Sugawara, Masamichi Kitada, Toru Sakurai, Go Shinomiya, Yuichi Karasuma, Takahiro Fujiwara, Kazuhiro Fusegawa, Aya Saito - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires (Japanese) * Aya Saito, Ayaka Shimoyamada, Eri Inagawa, Natsuki Aikawa, Rie Suegara, Noriko Ueda, Michiko Kaiden, Sachie Hirai, Riho Fushida, Yuka Maruyama - Female characters in Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires (Japanese) * Hiroshi Okamoto, Katsuyuki Konishi, Kosuke Toriumi, Masaya Onosaka, Tomokazu Sugita, Sota Arai, Yusuke Handa, Nobutoshi Canna, Hisao Egawa, Koji Haramaki - Male Characters in Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines * Akemi Kanda, Yuko Nagashima, Noriko Hidaka, Rie Takahashi, Chizu Yonemoto, Masumi Asano, Chinatsu Akasaki, Rumi Kasahara, Ai Maeda, Michiko Kaiden - Female Characters in Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines * Yuichiro Umehara, Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, Tasuku Hatanaka, Sanae Kobayashi - Male Characters in Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines: Empires * Sora Amamiya - Female Characters in Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines: Empires * Shingo Horie, Tsuyoshi Takishita, Naoki Imamura, Hisao Egawa, Takahiro Fujimoto, Hiroshi Okamoto, Keiji Hirai, Hidehiko Kaneko, Masaharu Satō, Michitaka Kobayashi, Takeshi Mori, Kenji Nojima, Yūsei Oda, Yūgo Takahashi, Kōta Nemoto, Tomohisa Asō, Keiichi Nanba, Hideo Ishikawa, Kouji Haramaki, Taiki Matsuno, Masato Hirano, Hiroaki Miura - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors Online (Japanese) * Umeka Shōji, Hiroko Emori, Junko Noda, Chie Satō, Hidemi Anzai, Aiko Hibi, Kimiko Saitō, Noriko Uemura, Miyuki Kawashō, Yuka Takamatsu, Kumiko Nishihara, Yui Kano, Chizu Yonemoto, Chisako Tatsumi, Yuko Sumitomo, Erika Yamashita, Emi Uwagawa, Ai Bandō, Rika Komatsu, Masako Okōchi, Haruka Nakanishi, Mayu Yamaguchi, Rumi Kasahara, Misako Watanabe, Yoshimi Iwamoto - Female characters in Dynasty Warriors Online (Japanese)